Yoshi's Super Crafted World
"New Characters! New Thrills! New Yoshi!" - Boxart tagline. Yoshi's Super Crafted World is a title in the Yoshi franchise, released for the Sega STARS. It is a remake of the Nintendo Switch game Yoshi's Crafted World and features a bevy of enhancements such as new playable characters and updated gameplay mechanics. Plot As in the original game, the gsme's story revolves the Sundream Stone, an artifact said to possess the power to make dreams come true. The Yoshis on the island are seen with the Sundream Stone when Kamek and Baby Bowser arrive to take it for themselves. The Yoshis attempt to save the artifact from being stolen, which results in its Dream Gems becoming detached. The Dream Gems are flung across multiple worlds, as are the Yoshis, Kamek, and Baby Bowser. Now, the Yoshis must now find the Dream Gems and place them back in the Sundream Stone before Baby Bowser and Kamek can use them for evil. Gameplay Yoshi's Super Crafted World is a 2.5D sidescroller platformer with an "arts and crafts" theme that is similar in gameplay to previous platformer games staring Yoshi. The titlar green dinosaur (and his multi color counterparts) can use an assortment of abilities, such as swallowing enemies with a long red tongue and turning said enemies into eggs to be thrown at objects or other enemies. Just like in the original Yoshi's Crafted World, the game places a great emphasis on its 3D environments; Yoshi is able to aim eggs into objects that appear in the foreground and background and can travel through a pseudo-3D environment along yellow tape trails. Each level in the game has access to both the "front side" and the "flip side." The front side is self-explanatory whilst the flip side gives a look at the level from its backside, often showing off details not present in the front side portions of the level such as how some elements (ex. buildings and contraptions) function as well as how they are made. Changes Yoshi's Super Crafted World features new elements not present in the original Nintendo Switch game, such as: Gameplay Changes * The game no longer has support for amiibo figures. Worlds * Sunshine Station ** Rail-Yard Run * Yarrctopus Docks ** Many Fish in the Sea ** Pirate Pier * Go-Go Land ** Poochy's Tape Trail ** Go-Go Yoshi * Big Paper Peak ** Mine-Cart Cave ** Whistlestop Rails ** Mousers and Magnets ** The Tin-Can Condor * Origami Gardens ** Spring Sprung Trail ** Monty-Mole-B-Gone * Dino Desert ** Dino Smash ** Skelesaurus Wrecks * Pastel Pathway ** Stitched Together ** Poochy's Sweet Run ** Yoshi Pulls Some Strings * Sky-High Heights ** Altitude Adjustment ** Poochy's Magma Run ** Windward Way * Cardstock Carnival ** Spinwheel Shuffle ** Haunted Maker Mansion ** Hoop-Jump Hop * Acorn Forest ** Weighing Acorns ** Jumping to Victory ** Spike the Piranha * Chilly-Hot Isles ** Bombs Away on Pirate Island ** Slip-Slide Isle ** Burt's Bouncy Battle * Ninjarama ** Deceptive Doors ** Behind the Shoji ** The Shogun's Castle * Rumble Jungle ** Exploring the Animal Kingdom ** Hoppin' Higher ** Jungle Tour Challenge ** Gator Train Attacks! * Outer Orbit ** The Countdown Begins ** Ride the Stars ** Space-Hub Hubbub * Cheery Valley ** Ride the River ** Open, Shut! ** Solar Zoom * Shadowville ** Be Afraid of the Dark ** Skulking Around ** Mr. Geary's Factory ** The Great King Bowser * Hidden Hills ** Rough Rolling ** Under Siege ** Floppin' and Poppin' ** Kamek Kerfuffle